Goro Goro no luffy
by Nairod
Summary: Que se passerait-il si Luffy n'avez pas mangé le fruit du caoutchouc, si il avait manger un type logia qui lui permet de se transformer en foudre et se fait entraîner par Shanks Luffy mature,luffy puissant
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1: le commencement d'une aventure

«Parle»

"pense"

One piece ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

Sur une petite île éloignée d'east blue, on peut apercevoir un bateau au pavillons noir sur lequel on aperçoit un crâne avec trois griffes sur l'oeil gauche avec comme tête de proue un dragon rouge sur lequel était un enfant d'environ six ans.

«Je vais vous prouver que j'ai pas peur de me faire mal!»

«Ouais vas-y Luffy!»

«Je me demande ce qu'il va encore nous faire ce coup ci? »

A ce moment luffy pris un couteau et se poignarda sous l'oeil gauche.

«AAAÏÏÏEEEE! »

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais crétin!»

* * *

On retrouva Luffy assis au comptoir d'un bar les larmes aux yeux avec un pansement sous l'oeil.

«Alors Shanks tu as vu, j'ai pas peur de me faire alors tu vas me prendre avec toi la prochaine fois. »

Un homme aux cheveux roux avec trois cicatrice sur l'oeil s'est tourné vers lui.

«Et puis quoi encore tu n'arrête pas de pleurer depuis tout à l'heure»

«C'est pas vrai je pleure pas! »

«Si tu pleure! »

"NON!"

«Si tu pleures et en plus tu ne sais même pas nager comment compte tu faire si tu tombe à l'eau! »

«Il n'y a pas besoin de savoir nager pour être un bon marin et il suffit de ne pas tomber à l'eau en plus mon coup de poing est aussi puissant qu'un pistolet. »

cinq menbre de l'équipage arrivent pour aider Luffy

«On pourrait le prendre un de ces jours ça ferait pas de mal. »

«Ouais capitaine ça serait drôle. »

«Ok, mais a une condition que l'un de vous cède sa place. »

Les cinq pirates se sont retournés directement et sont parti en disant que c'était une mauvaise idée.

«Bande de traitre, allez shanks prend moi avec toi tu le regretteras pas. »

«Bien sur allez bois ton jus d'orange».

«Merci Shanks. »

«HAHAHA c'est la première fois que je vois un gars qui veut devenir pirate boire du jus d'orange. »

«C'est pas juste tu m'as piégé! »

Luffy énervait s'éloigner du capitaine et alla s'assoir dans le fond de la salle.

"Hey! »Interpella une personne dans l'ombre. C'est Ben Beckman le capitaine en second de Shanks.

«Ne le prend pas mal Luffy le capitaine ne veut pas risquer ta vie, prendre la mer est dangereux. »

«Je sais mais il arrête pas de se moquer de moi.»il se retourna vers le bar pour regarder et le vie se moquer de lui. «Regarde il continue. »

c'est un moment que la barman arrive. C'est une jeune femme dans vingtaine de cheveux vert foncé

«Arrêter de charrier Luffy capitaine. »

« Makino. »Luffy couru vers le bar et s'assoie.

«Fais moi de la viande s'il te plaît et met le sur ma note. »

«Ok mais patiente un peu.»

«Dis moi Luffy comment tu comptes réglé ta note? »Demanda le capitaine

«Avec mes trésors bien sur quand je serai devenu un grand pirate. »

Tout à coup la porte du barre fut briser et et une trentaine de bandit arriva dans le bar armé jusqu'aux dent avec à leur tête un grand homme avec un manteau marron et une grande épéeil regarda autour du bar avant de s'adresser à makino.

«On veut dix tonneaux de rhum. »

«Malheureusement nous n'avons plus de rhum. »

«C'est bizarre ça ressemble pas à de l'eau ce que c'est pirate ont dans leurs verres. »

«Justement ce sont eux qui ont eut tout le rhum qui me rester. »

«Tenez je n'ai pas encore ouvert cette bouteille je vous laisse comme nous avons bu tout le reste. »Proposa jarrets.

l'homme regarda la bouteille pendant cinq secondes avant de la briser sur le visage de Shanks avec son bras.

«Ecoute moi bien tu ne sais pas qui je suis. je suis higuma la bête j'ai 8 millions de Berry sur ma tête tu crois vraiment qu'une simple bouteille va me satisfaire j'ai déjà tué 44 personne pour moins que ça . »

Shanks trempé d'alcool c'est baissé et s'est mit à ramassé les bouts de verres.

«Au mince Makino je suis désolé j'ai sali ton bar. »

le bandit a commencé à sortir son épée de son fourreau et d'un grand mouvement balaya toute les bouteille qui ont été posée sur le bar. Tien puisque tu aime tant faire la femme de ménage je te donne du travail. Ont part ce coup ci on ne casse rien mais la prochaine fois il y a intérêt à avoir de l'alcool. »

une fois que les bandits ont passer la porte tout l'équipage se mit a rire.

«HAHAHA Vous étiez ridicule capitaine. »

«HAHAHA vous auriez du voir votre visage. »

«FERMER-LA! Vous trouvez sa drôle de se faire ridiculiser par des bandits pourquoi vous ne vous êtes pas battus, vous n'êtes pas des vrais pirates des vrais pirates ce serait battue il se laissait pas faire. »

«Calme toi Luffy ce n'est pas si grave c'est juste un peu d'alcool. »

Luffy commença à quitter le bar de Makino en colère, mais Shanks attrapa son bras ou plutôt il a essayé de l'attraper. Mais à la surprise de tout le monde Shanks retira vite son bras car de petite étincelle le brûlé.

Lucky Roo a un membre de l'équipage de Shanks s'est précipité vers un coffre sur le comptoir du bar, puis qui est retourné affolé vers Luffy et lui montra une feuille avec un drôle de fruit bleu dessiner dessus.

«Luffy est ce que tu as mangé un fruit qui ressemble à ça? »

«Ouais pourquoi? D'ailleurs il était vraiment pas bon. »

puis Luffy fut soulever dans les airs et secoué dans tout les sens par Shanks.

«Espèce de crétin! Tu as mangé un fruit du démon recrache le! »

«Arrête Shanks tu vas me faire vomir. »

Shanks le reposa sur le sol.

«Et puis c'est quoi un fruit du démon au fait? »

«C'est un fruit qui te donne des capacités spéciales il permette à un homme de se transformer en caoutchouc, de devenir un animal ou un élément de la nature, cependant manger un fruit du diable signifie que tu ne pourra plus jamais Nager. »

«Cool est ce que tu sais quel pouvoir obtenu?»

«As as mangé le goro goro no mi tu as maintenant le pouvoir de devenir la foudre elle même. C'est une capacité très puissante de sorte que tu ne peut pas être touché par les attaques normales mais sache que tu n'es pas invincible donc reste sur tes gardes, compris! »

«Ok Shans tu verras je deviendrai super fort grâce à ce pouvoir! »

* * *

Deux jours plus tard:

les pirates ont quitté le port pour explorer les îles en passant par le bar de makino il y avait encore le propriétaire et luffy qui s'empiffrer de viande.

«Makino remet moi de la viande. »

«Ok Luffy attend trois secondes. »

Ensuite, la porte du bar est ouverte et la bande de bandits de montagne de l'autre jour sont entrés et se sont assis et commandée de l'alcool et commence à se moquer de l'équipage de Shanks.

«À propos des femmes de ménages elle ne sont pas là aujourd'hui? »

«Leur tête était vraiment drôle surtout leur capitaine quand il s'est fait asperger d'alcool par le chef.»

«C'était des vrais poules mouillé ils se sont même pas défendue. »

«FERMEZ LA! Shanks et son équipage ne sont pas des poules mouillées ce sont de grands pirates. »

«Hein, qu'est-ce qui t'as dit gamin? »

* * *

sur le port:

bateau de l'équipage de Shanks accosta ils sont arrivés au village quand ils virent Makino courent vers eux une fois devant eux.

«Capitaine, Luffy à l'ennui, les bandits l'ont emmener avec eux. »

* * *

Sur la place du village:

Luffy était debout au milieu du groupe de bandit un d'entre eux se précipita sur lui pour lui asséner un coup d'épée cependant à la surprise de tout le monde elle passa au travers de son cops puis l'électricité passe par l'épée et électrocuta le bandit.

«Que c'est il passé.» Les bandits commencer à paniquer surpris devant la chute soudaine de leur coéquipier.

«Ne vous inquiétez pas, cet enfant a mangé un fruit de démon essayer de lui passer des menottes en granite-marin qu'on a achète au marché noir on pourra le revendre en esclavage à la foire je connais du monde qui payerait beaucoup pour un spécimen comme ça . »Dit Higuma.

Trois bandits sont jetés sur lui et essayés de lui passer les menottes cependant Luffy a réussi à les éviter mais un autre et arrivé par derrière et a réussi à lui passer les menottes. Higuma s'approcha de Luffy et le poussa sur le sol. C'est à cet instant que Shanks et son équipage arrivaient et vit dans quelle situation était Luffy.

«Ben alors Luffy je croyais que ton coup de poing était aussi puissant qu'une balle de pistolet. »Se moqua t-il.

«Tais toi Shanks vient plutôt m'aider. »

C'est alors que higuma décida de se faire remarquer.

«On dirait que les pirates d'eau douce ont décidé de nous rejoindre pour aider le gamin. »Il dit avant de donner un coup de pied dans l'estomac de Luffy.

Shanks commença à s'approcher mais fut stopper par un des bandits qui lui pointer sur pistolet sur la tempe.

«Tu sais une arme c'est fait pour s'en servir pas pour menacer. »Dit-il tout en pointant le pistolet du doigt

«Hein? »

«Je veux dire que le pistolet pointer sur toi n'est pas pour faire jolie. »Tout à coup un coup de feu retentit et le bandit tomba mort.

«Les lâches ils ont tué par derrière. »

«On est des pirates pas des enfants de coeur on est pas là pour le boire le thé. »Repondit Ben

«Dis moi tu avais une prime de 8 millions de berry sur ta tête, sache que je peux me faire cracher dessus, me faire jeter de la nourriture mais je ne supporte pas que l'on touche à mes amis. »

«A oui, et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire on est cinquante et vous êtes trente. Allez les gars attaquer les! »

Ben Beckman s'avance face au groupe et dit. «Je m'en occupe capitaine. »

Le premier bandit qui tenta de l'attaquer lui a servi de cendrier il écrasa sa clope entre ses yeux et en un temp record il a réussi à battre tout les bandits ne laissant que higuma

«C'est impossible! »Cria-t-il.

Il est sorti une bombe fumigène de son manteau et la jeté par terre, une fois que l'écran a fumé dissipé. Luffy et Higuma n'était plus là.

Hhaaaaaaa! Luffy a disparut nous n'avons pas était assez vigilant! »Cria Shanks

«Calmez vous capitaine on vas le retrouvé. »Le rassura Ben

* * *

En mer sur une barque:

«Jamais ces stupides pirates penseront à chercher un bandit des montagne sur l'océans. »

«Laisse moi partir crétin des montagnes! »

«Tais toi stupide gamin ces pirates ont détruit mes plans mais au moins j'ai pas tout perdu je vais te vendre en esclavage je devrai pouvoir en tirer un bon prix avec ton fruit du démon. »

Luffy lui cracha dessus et le bandit s'énerva.

«Tant qu'a faire j'ai déjà beaucoup perdu à cause de toi je vois pas pourquoi je devrai prendre la peine de te garder en vie. »

Il attrapa Luffy et le jeta à la mer.

«C'est dommage que tu ne puisse pas nager.», at-il dit? « Dit bonjour au poisson pour moi HAHAHA. »

Luffy commence à se débattre dans l'eau tandis que Higuma se moque de lui, un instant plus tard un grand monstre marin surgit hors de l'eau derrière Higuma c'était un roi de mer surnommé le roi de la cote. Le grand monstre ne fit qu'une bouchée lui ne laissant rien, le monstre se tourna alors vers Luffy puis se précipita sur lui . Luffy sentit quelque chose sortir de lui et vit le monstre prendre peur et fuire loin de lui.

* * *

Autre partie dans la mer:

Shanks avait ressenti la présence de Luffy et de Higuma grâce à son haki de l'observation, mais il a également remarqué la présence d'un monstre marin et d'un coup celle de Higuma disparu, il a vu le monstre marin s'apprêté à attaquer Luffy quand il a ressenti un sentiment puissant et familier l'envahir en provenance de luffy il vit ensuite le monstre fuire "C'est le haki des roi comment a t'il pus l'éveiller aussi tôt?"

Shanks continua à nager dans sa direction et vit luffy qui commençait à se noyer il l'attrapa et se mit a le rassuré.

«T'inquiète pas Luffy le monstre est parti tu n'as plus rien à craindre arrête de pleuré sinon tu ne seras jamais un grand pirate. »

«Je pleure pas c'est juste que j'ai l'eau de mer dans les yeux. »Il essuya ses larmes et Shanks lui demanda.

«Dit moi Luffy tu sais pourquoi le roi des mer vient de fuir? »

«Non je ne sais pas il est juste parti mais j'ai senti un truc bizarre. »

"alors il ne le contrôle pas, il l'a éveillé inconsciemment."

«Luffy, quand on sera retourné sur la terre ferme il faudra que je parle de quelque chose avec toi, ok. »

"D'accord. »

* * *

De retour au village de fuschia deux jours plus tard dans le bar de Makino:

«Luffy! »Appela Shanks.

«Quoi?»

«Viens me voir s'il te plait j'ai choisi un te dire. »

Luffy s'avança jusqu'au comptoir ou Shanks l'attendait et s'assoie sur le tabouret à coté de lui.

«Qu'est ce qu'il y a? »

«Tu sais , Luffy sa fait maintenant un ans que mon équipage et moi restons dans le village, moi et mon équipage n'allons pas tarder à se repartir pour grand Line et le nouveau monde. »

Luffy prit un air triste aux mot de Shanks mais continua à écouter ce qu'il avait à dire.

«Luffy écoute bien ce que je vais te dire c'est important! Il faut que tu sache que dans ce monde, chaque personne a des capacités spéciales aquis dès la naissance. C'est le haki, il y a deux types commun de haki. Le haki de l'observation qui permet de ressentir la présence des autres personnes autour de toi et aussi d'anticiper leur mouvement à l'avance. Il y a aussi le haki des combattants qui une fois contrôlés permet de créer autour de notre corps une armure quasiment impénétrable, mais ce type de haki a un second aspect intéressant il permet de toucher les utilisateurs de fruit du démon de type logia. »Pour prouver son point Shanks donna une pichenette à Luffy qui l'a fait tomber de son tabouret.

«AÏE pourquoi t'as fait ça. »

«Pour que tu te rend compte que tu n'est pas invincible. Maintenant, il y a un troisième type de haki qui peut être utilisé seulement par une personne sur des millions, c'est le pouvoir du haki des roi qui permet de soumettre l'esprit des autres à notre volonté ceux qui sont trop faibles d'esprit peuvent perdre connaissance. Le seul problème c'est que ce type de haki est difficile à contrôlé et peut être dangereux si il touche des innocents. Luffy tu a éveillé ce haki l'autre jour c'est ce qui a fait fuir le monstre donc je te propose de venir en voyage avec nous pendant trois ans durant ce voyage nous t'apprendrons à contrôler ton fruit du démon et à te servir des trois types de haki, ainsi que les compétences de base pour naviguer en mer. Alors qu'en dis tu? »

Luffy était surpris par la proposition mais un sourire trouvé rapidement son chemin sur son visage.

«OUAIS j'accepte je viens avec vous vous allez voir je deviendrai super fort à la fin du voyage je pourrai tous vous battre. »

Shanks souri et rigola avant de lui dire de préparer ses affaires et de commencer à prévenir ses proche de son départ.

* * *

Une semaine plus tard sur le quai:

Luffy, l'équipage de Shanks, Makino, le maire et quelques autre personne faisait leur adieu aux pirate et à Luffy.

«Au revoir Luffy, prend soin de toi. »

«C'est un honte qu'un enfant de notre village parte au coté d'un pirate. »Dit le maire

«Au revoir tout le monde prenez soin de vous quand je serais revenu je serai super fort. »

«Au revoir et merci de nous avoir accueilli dans votre village pendant un ans. »

L'équipage et Luffy montent à bord du bateau et commencent à partir de. Luffy continua d'agiter ses bras en direction de son village jusqu'a ce qu'il soit trop loin pour qu'on puisse le voir.

FIN CHAPITRE 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 le vrai départ:

«parle »

"pense"

one piece ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

3 ans plus tard en mer :

Un bateau se rapprocha de la côte du village de fuschia une fois assez proche de l'île il s'arrêta et fit descendre une barque a l'eau.

«Ton voyage de trois ans en notre compagnie s'arrête ici Luffy. Tu est maintenant assez fort pour rejoindre le nouveau monde par toi-même il ne te reste plus qu'a assembler un puissant équipage et te trouver un bon navire pour pouvoir vivre ton aventure. »

«Merci Shanks tu verras je deviendrez le plus grand pirates de tout les temps j'assemblerai un équipage encore plus fort que le tien et je trouverais le one piece! »

«Mais oui bien sur comme si un gamin comme toi pourrai devenir un grand pirate un jour. allez part maintenant Makino a du s'inquiété pour toi pendant ces trois ans. »

«Ok Shanks merci de m'avoir appris tout ce que je sais pendant ce voyage. » Luffy se dirigea vers le bord du navire et se prépara a sauté dans la barque cependant quelqu'un le stoppa dans son élans.

«Luffy!» appela Yassop le tireur d'élite de l'équipage de Shanks.

Luffy se retourna et lui fit face.

«J'ai une faveur a te demander, tu rencontrera surement mon fils durant ton voyage j'aimerais que tu lui transmette ça de ma part. » il lui tendit deux pistolet a silex avec le nom d'Ussop gravé le long du canon.

«j'ai aussi ça pour toi, c'est un pistolet capable d'utiliser ton fruit du démon pour tirer des balle faite de foudre plus tu mettra de puissance dedans plus le coup seras puisant tu peux aussi mettre de vrai balle si tu ne veux pas avoir a utilisé ton pouvoir. » il lui tendit un pistolet argenté avec des gravure doré le long du canon.

«Yassop ne t'inquiète pas je les garderais précieusement jusqu'a ce que je les transmette a ton fils et merci pour le revolver. »

Luffy sauta ensuite a bord de la barque et se retourna vers le navire ou tout l'équipage était présent sur le pont pour le regarder partir et il cria.

«MERCI DE M'AVOIR PERMIS DE VOYAGER AVEC VOUS C'ETAIT SUPER! MAIS MAINTENANT JE DOIS FAIRE MA PROPRE AVENTURE! DONC AU REVOIR TOUT LE MONDE! »

Luffy se prépara a partir quand Shanks l'interpella.

«Luffy attrape! »

Il se retourna et vit Shanks lui jeté son chapeau depuis le bateau.

«Garde le chapeau avec toi, il sera le symbole de notre promesse tu me le rendra quand tu seras devenu un plus grand pirate que moi. Prends en soin il m'est très précieux. »

Luffy souri et mit le chapeau sur sa tête. après un long au revoir il décida de partir pour retrouver son île natale.

Sur le bateau l'équipage et Shanks le regardèrent s'éloigné petit à petit puis Ben pris la parole.

«Ce petit fera de grande chose plus tard. » Le capitaine souri et répondit.

«Ouais c'est sûr! »Puis il commença a partir. " Il vous ressemble drôlement capitaine " pensa-t-il quand l'image de Roger lui traversa l'esprit.

* * *

Au large des côtes du village de fuschia on pouvait voir une petite embarcation qui se rapproché peu à peu du quai.

Quelques instant plus tard le bateau fut arrivé et un garçon de douze ans avec un chapeau de paille et une cicatrice sous l'oeil gauche posa pied a terre. Il dirigea ver le centre du village en direction d'un bâtiment spécial.

* * *

Dans le bar de Makino tout était calme depuis le départ de luffy. Actuellement la jeune femme était occupée a nettoyer le comptoir quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

«Bonjour que puis je vous servir? »

elle remarqua ensuite que ce n'était qu'un enfant et qu'il se rapprocher du bar, il s'assit sur un tabouret et commanda.

«De la viande s'il vous plait. »

c'est alors que la réalisation frappa Makino.

«LUFFY! » Elle fit le tour du comptoir pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Luffy lui rendit l'étreinte puis se sépara d'elle.

«Alors Luffy comment était ton voyage? Shanks c'est bien occupé de toi? Ou sont ils? ils ne sont pas venu avec toi? »

«Mon voyage était super Shanks et son équipage mon appris plein de truc mais ils m'ont ramener jusqu'au abord de l'île après je suis revenu seul avec une barque jusqu'au quai. »

«Ok allez vient t'assoir je vais te faire de la viande tu me raconteras ton voyage pendant que tu mange. »

«Ok. »

* * *

5 ans plus tard:

On pouvait apercevoir sur le quai du village de fuschia un petit rassemblement autour d'un petit bateau de pêche avec une cabine.

«Prend soin de toi Luffy, tu a intérêt a revenir une fois que tu aura terminé ton voyage tu pourra nous raconter tes exploit et tes aventures. »

«Ne t'inquiète pas Makino le jour ou je serai de retour tu seras la première personne que je viendrai voir. »

«Quelle honte pour le village qu'un de ses habitants devienne un pirate. »

«Bon allez c'est l'heure pour moi de partir au revoir tout le monde prenez soin de vous vous verrez je serai vite devenu le plus grand pirate du monde. »

Sur ces parole Luffy monta a bord de sa petite embarcation et commença a partir, il continua a saluer les personnes sur le quai quand soudain le roi de la côté surgit de l'eau devant le bateau.

«Alors toi aussi tu veux me dire au revoir. » Le roi de la cote se précipita sans attendre vers l'embarcation dans le but de la détruire. Luffy pointa simplement son bras vers la mer et lança un éclair dans qui électrocuta le monstre sur le coup.

«Décidément c'est une journée parfaite pour prendre la mer. »Dit il en ajustant le chapeau de paille que Shanks lui avait donné.

* * *

3 heure plus tard:

Luffy continua a navigué vers la prochaine île censée être l'île de shell malheureusement il avait un petit problème.

«Mince j'ai plus assez de viande pour atteindre la prochaine île je savais que j'aurais du découper un bout de ce monstre marin, en plus il avait l'air délicieux. »

C'est alors qu'il remarqua un navire de croisière au loin.

«Je suppose qu'il doivent un peu de nourriture a donner. »Et avec cet penser il commença a s'approcher du navire.

* * *

A bord du navire de croisière tout était calme il y avait personne sur le pont. Tout les voyageur était a l'intérieur et participer a un bal et les gardes était pour la plupart en train de se reposer dans leur cabine.

Luffy arriva enfin a coté du bateau. Il attacha son bateau a l'autre puis sauta sur le pont du grand navire c'est a ce moment qu'il senti une odeur délicieuse provenir d'une de deux grandes porte. Il entra dans la salle et vit des gens habillé dans des tenu de noble danser entre eux mais ce qui retenait le plus sont attention c'était le buffet a volonté a l'autre bout de la pièce.

Luffy parvient en toute discrétion a se glisser jusqu'au buffet et se retrouva a coté d'une jeune fille au cheveux orange de son âge boire un verre seule. Luffy l'ignora et commença a manger. une fois le ventre plein et la table vide il allait partir mais se souvient qu'il devait faire des provision pour son bateau. Il se tourna alors vers la fille qui était encore la depuis tout a l'heure.

«Excuser moi. »

La jeune fille fut surprise puis se tourna vers Luffy et rougit en le voyant.

«Oui qu'est ce qu'il y a? »

«Je voudrais savoir si vous pouviez me dire ou je peux trouver la cuisine?»

«Oui elle se trouve sous le pont principal. »

«Merci beaucoup. » Et Luffy parti en courant

La jeune fille le regarda partir puis se retourna pour regarder les autres danser. " J'aurai aimer qu'il me demande de danser. " Pensa t'elle en rougissant.

luffy continué de courir sous le pont principal losrqu'il vit un autre navire s'approcher mais ne fit pas plus attention et continua son chemin vers la cuisine du navire. Une fois arrivé il rempli un sac qu'il avait trouver de nourriture et dix minute plus tard il se prépara a partir quand il vit un enfant au cheveux rose avec des lunettes assez nerveux rentré dans la pièce.

«Salut. »

le gamin sursauta quand il entendit une voix venir du coin de la pièce.

«AAAAHH! » Puis soudain Luffy mit sa main pour couvrir sa bouche jusqu'a ce que le gamin se calme. Une fois calmer Luffy le lâcha.

«Vite tu devrai te cacher les pirate d'Alvida attaque ce navire et ils devrait arriver dans peu de temp. »

A ce moment trois personne armé entrèrent dans la pièce.

«Alors koby c'est ici que tu te cache. » C'est alors qu'ils remarquèrent Luffy et le gros sac qu'il portait.

«Et toi la! Donne nous se sac tout ce qui est sur se navire appartient au capitaine Alvida! »

«Non! » Le gamin aux cheveux rose regarda Luffy puis vit deux homme sortir leurs épée et se précipiter sur lui. Koby se détourna de la scène qui allait se produire quand il entendit deux chose toucher le sol. Il se retourna et vit le corps de deux des pirate inconscient allonger sur le sol le corps fumant.

Le troisième pirate prit peur et a fuit la pièce.

Le garçon regarda Luffy et lui demanda

«Comment avez-vous fait cela? »

«Je n'ai rien fait je n'ai même pas bougé ils ont juste essayé de me trancher et ils sont tomber. »

«Quoi! C'est impossible. » L'enfant se rappela soudain que le membre d'équipage qui c'est enfuie va ramener ses compagnon.

«Vite nous devons nous cacher avant qu'ils reviennent. » L'enfant tira luffy jusque dans une cale et ferma la porte a clé.

«Ouf nous somme afin en sécurité il ne devrait pas venir nous chercher jusqu'ici. »

Il regarda Luffy et lui demanda.

«Que faisait tu dans la cuisine tu ne ressemble pas a un cuisinier? »

«Je voler des provisions pour mon bateaux. » dit il avec aucun remord. «et toi que fait tu là? »

«Je suis le garçon de cabine de l'équipage qui pille ce navire. »

«pourtant tu ne ressemble pas a un pirate. »

c'est normale je n'ai jamais voulu devenir un pirate, je voulais partir a la pêche il y a deux ans mais je me suis trompé de bateau depuis je suis obligé de travaillé pour eux et il ne me laisse pas partir. »

«HAHAHA tu est vraiment un crétin! »

Koby se mit a bouder dans son coin quand une question lui vient a l'esprit.

«Et toi pourquoi est ce que tu est en mer? »

«Moi? Je vais vais devenir le roi des pirates pour accomplir une promesse que j'ai faite a un ami. »

«Quoi le roi des pirates mais c'est impossible faut traversé grand line la pire mer du monde tu vas mourir! »

Luffy le regarda avant de le frapper.

«AÏE pourquoi tu as fait ça? »

«Car tu as insulté mon rêve. »

«Je vois. C'est pas grave de toute façon je suis habitué. »

«Écoute moi, peu importe que ton rêve soit inaccessible si tu ne tente pas ta chance tu le regretteras toute ta vie peu importe si je meurs en essayant au moins je n'aurai aucun regret. »

Koby le regarda avec admiration avant de se ressaisir

«Dis moi tu crois que moi aussi je je pourrai un jours réaliser mon rêve? »

«Ça dépend. Quel est ton rêve? »

«Je rêve de devenir un jour un amiral de la marine! »

«Bien sur je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas y arriver. »

«C'est vrai tu le pense vraiment. Le jour ou je serai un amiral j'attraperais tout les criminel en commençant par Alvida et son équipage! »

Luffy sourit en entendant sa déclaration puis soudain le plafond s'écroula et une grosse femme avec des tache de rousseur armé d'une énorme masse apparut et leur fit face.

«Qui est ce que tu compte attrapé Koby? Mmmh ce garçon n'as pas de sabre donc ce n'est pas Roronoa Zoro. »

Koby la regarda effrayé et commença a bégayé une réponse quand il fut couper par Luffy.

«Hey Koby c'est qui cette grosse baleine? »

La grande femme commença a s'énerver et Koby se dépêcha de dire à Luffy de s'excuser.

«Dis moi Koby qui et la plus créature des océans? »

«C'est vo... » Koby se rappela ce que Luffy lui avait dit juste avant et déglutit avant de crier. «C'EST SUREMENT PAS VOUS, VOUS ETES LA PLUS GROSSE VACHE DES MERS QUE J'AI JAMAIS VU! »

La grande femme leva sa masse dans les air et se prépara a frapper Koby avec quand Luffy le repoussa et pris sa place.

«Bien dit Koby maintenant laisse moi m'occuper du reste. » a ce moment la alvida fit tomber la masse sur la tête de Luffy cependant tout ne c'est pas passer comme prévu. Luffy leva son bras droit qui d'un instant a l'autre devient noir puis la masse entra en contacte avec son bras et se brisa devant les yeux choquer de koby et d'Alvida.

«Dommage on dirait que tu viens de casser ton jouer. »

Luffy attrapa Koby et passa sur le pont supérieur par le trou que Alvida avez fait en brisant le sol. Une fois en au il furent entouré par l'équipage de la grosse femme. Luffy jeta Coby dans les airs puis utilisa son pouvoir faire passer la foudre dans le sol qui fit tomber inconscient les pirate les plus proche. il rattrapa Coby et le posa sur le sol. Luffy commença a s'avancer vers les pirates restant quand ils ont tous sorti leurs armes et commença a lui tirer dessus seulement les balles lui passer au travers et allèrent se cribler dans le mur derrière lui. Luffy s'arrêta devant eux, les pirates commencèrent a reculer dans la peur quand leur capitaine apparut derrière Luffy et se prépara a le frapper avec le petit bout de masse encore intact seulement Luffy disparut au moment ou elle allé le toucher et réapparut derrière elle et lui donna un simple coup de poing qui la envoyait voler au loin dans l'océan.

Luffy se retourna vers les membre restant de l'équipage et prit la parole.

«Vous devriez aller la chercher car vus sin poids elle va vite couler. »

Les pirate on ramasser leur camarade inconscient avant fuit vers leurs navire cependant un autre problème arriva car trois bateau de guerre de la marine et commença a ouvrir le feu sur le bateau pirate ainsi que le bateau de croisière.

«Ce sont des bateaux de la marine pourquoi est ce qu'il nous tire dessus ils sont censé protéger les civils! »Cria Koby affolé.

«Koby sache que le monde n'est pas tout noir ni tout blanc, ce n'est pas parce que l'on dit que les marines sont de bonne personne qu'ils le sont tous certain marine sont plus corrompue que les pirate et inversement, j'en suis la preuve car je suis un pirate mais je ne suis pas mauvais pour moi un pirate et une personne qui parcourt les mers pour atteindre leurs rêve et de vivre librement. Tu rencontrera surement plusieurs cas different qui t'en feront prendre conscience. »Koby écouta avec attention tout ce que Luffy lui a dit puis hocha la tête en accord.

«Dépêchons-nous de partir a ce rythme le bateau ne va pas tarder a couler. »

Luffy attrapa Koby et sauta a bord de son bateau il le détacha et commença a s'éloigner des deux bateaux qui se faisait bombarder quand il remarqua un autre bateau de la même envergure que le siens se faufiler pour sorti il put apercevoir la jeune fille aux cheveux orange qui l'avait aider trouver la cuisine. Elle se faufilé entre les bateaux comme une professionnel seulement trois boulet de canon allèrent lui tomber dessus Luffy décida de de l'aider il pointa trois de ses doigt sur les boulets qui l'approcher des éclairs en sorti faisant exploser les boulet juste avant de toucher l'embarcation. La jeune fille regarda dans la direction vers laquelle elle crut voir des étincelle venir et aperçut le garçon dont elle avait indiqué le chemin plus tôt lui faire signe au loin elle rougit et lui fit signe en retour. Luffy se détourna d'elle est commença a naviguer dans la direction opposé et la fille fit de même.

* * *

3 heure plus tard sur la mer:

«MERDE! J'ai oublier la bouffe abord du bateau. »

Ça fait maintenant trois heures qu'ils ont repris la mer malheureusement Luffy avait un petit creux et avec toute l'agitation lors de la bataille il avait oublier le sac de nourriture sur le navire de croisière.

«Dit moi Luffy quelle est notre prochaine destination? »

«C'est la ville de shell, d'ailleurs cette grosse femme avait mentionné un Roronoa Zoro qui est ce? »

«C'est le chasseur de pirate le plus redouté d'east blue mais j'ai entendue dire qu'il avait était capturé par les marine. »

«Si il a était capturé par les marines il ne doit pas être si fort que ça. »

«Ne le prend pas a la légère on dit que c'est un démon sous forme humaine qui combat avec des sabres. »

«A oui, dans ce cas je ferais de lui mon premier compagnon! »

«Quoi tu ne peux pas être sérieux. »

«Si c'est décidé, allez direction la ville de Shell! »

* * *

FIN CHAPITRE 2


End file.
